


Omission

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [65]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pole Dancing, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), kitsch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale finds out about Crowley's latest hobby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Omission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amythestice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/gifts).



> Follow-up to my story [Spinning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771484) as requested by [Amythestice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice)
> 
> Og work title: see me spin.
> 
> I'm drunk rn so while it's not mentioned in the story it's probably best to imagine Crowley had a few glasses of wine before they went to Aziraphale's xD

Airaphale is sitting in his favorite armchair and nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate when Crowley enters the room.

"Hello, dearest!" Aziraphale greets him happily. 

Crowley just gives him a distracted wave and a quick nod before flopping onto the couch, bouncing their legs.

The demon is feeling twitchy. They just spent a few hours in their flat at the pole, and while a few weeks ago, the secret solitude of the hobby felt nice, today they learned a few new tricks- including one that should not be humanly possible (thankfully, they aren't quite human)- and are just itching to tell Aziraphale about it.

But telling him one thing would mean telling him everything, and by now it's been months- wouldn't it be weird if they told him now? 

Of course, on the other hand, the longer they wait, the more awkward it is going to get.

But Crowley is just hoping that it will all be irrelevant some day and they'll never have to tell the angel...

Aziraphale pulls them out of their thoughts, smiling as he asks: "What have you been up to, my dear?"

Crowley freezes. Sits up slowly.

Sometimes, they think the legends are real and angels really do read minds.

Aziraphale smiles even wider, an obnoxiously _knowing_ twinkle in his eyes.

"...angel?"

"Oh, really, Crowley, you should know by now that you are an open book to me!"

Crowley huffs. Wants to protest, but only manages to say " _Ngk_ ".

Aziraphale keeps smiling at them, so very _kindly_.

Crowley kind of loves it.

"Ugh. Okay. Why are you only asking me now, then? When I'm such an open book to you?"

"Oh, I knew you weren't ready to share, and I do know you enough to know that I never needed to worry. And now- well, you seemed a bit antsy... I figured you might want to talk about it but didn't know how...but if-" 

"No, you got it right as always, angel"

They flop back down onto the couch, folding up their long limbs to fit.

"Soo?" Aziraphale asks with a slight smirk.

Crowley kind of wants to hit the bastard. Or kiss him. Who'd think an angel would have it in him to be so _sly_?

" _Ngk_ "

Aziraphale laughs. "Oh, darling, whatever it is- you know you don't have to worry about telling me?"

"I knooow. Ungh. Okay, so maybe I don't _entirely_ know but I do, okay??"

Aziraphale's eyes twinkle, as if he was saying 'you don't make any sense but you make perfect sense to me'.

"Would it help if I came to sit next to you?" the angel asks sweetly.

Crowley burrows their face in a couch pillow in embarrassment. It's not like it's that important or exciting, anyway! They just picked up a new hobby! 

They hear the cup being set down on the table, and a moment later Aziraphale is there, stroking their cheek.

"What is it, my love?"

And maybe it's the closeness, the touch, maybe it's the use of the word love, maybe Crowley just can't hold it in any longer- but the words practically spill out of them.

"I didn't _mean_ to keep it a secret- I mean, Ididn'ttellyouatfirst but just'cause I thought you might not've liked it, but I knew you wouldn't mind and it was just so nice to have something all to myself, and- ngk, angel, it's really nothing, I'm just- it almost felt like I was lying to you even though I was just keeping a secret but- the thing is. I do pole dance. And it's not even- sexual, or anything, it's just for myself. And I like it, and I'm _good_ at it, andIjustlearnedanewtrickearlierandwantedtoshowyou, butIrealisedIcouldn'tbecauseInevertoldyouaboutit andI'msorry" they finish, breathless.

All the while, Aziraphale kept stroking their cheek.

"Oh, Crowley, my silly serpent" the angel whispers gently. "You needn't have worried- I understand you, everyone needs something just for themselves sometimes. But-" he tilts his head. "I would love to see you dance some day."

**Author's Note:**

> I really planned to write Crowley dancing for Aziraphale, but then kitsch happened (also possibly bc I'm drunk while finishing this... One semester without alc and one glass at an afterwork event has me buzzed), and 666 words were done already- oups!  
> Does anyone want me to explore a maybe smutty follow up to this for the [Kiss from a Rose ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402348) series? Let me know!
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I'll upload the next part! It'll be part 66 of the 666 series O.o and probably the valentine's day part of the GOmens February challenge :)


End file.
